Labirin Waktu
by Shiori Sophi
Summary: Butuh usaha ekstra untuk Itachi berdiam diri selama sebulan di dalam perpustakaan alih-alih menyempurnakan latihan dan menjalani kenyataan/ #HariKunjungPerpustakaan2015


Tidak semua jenius pernah pergi ke perpustakaan termasuk Itachi. Sepanjang hidupnya baru-baru ini ia melangkahkan kaki ke dalamnya. Tunggu, memang baru berapa usianya saat ini? Anak laki-laki yang baru berusia delapan tahun itu merengut di depan pintu.

"Ayo masuk!" seorang lelaki tua menyergah gusar melihat Itachi yang hanya bergeming. Ia berjalan mendahului sambil berkali-kali bergumam, "Kenapa harus anak kecil tak berguna, sih?"

 _Siapa juga yang sudi datang ke sini kalau bukan karena paksaan dari ayahnya?_ Itachi mendengus kesal. Sebuah hukuman karena telah lalai dalam menjaga tugas. Tapi mengapa harus ke perpustakaan sebulan bukan latihan fisik seperti biasa? Batin Itachi menjerit meskipun wajahnya tetap datar.

Bau apak menguar dari seluruh ruangan. Berderet-deret buku tersusun rapi dalam rak-rak tinggi yang menjulang sampai langit-langit. Di salah satu pojok tak kalah banyaknya buku bertumpuk malang-melintang. Bilah-bilah lontar tersusun rapi Sementara gulungan perkamen yang te

"Hei nak, namamu Itachi bukan?" tanya Pak Tua, begitu ia dipanggil, sambil mengisyaratkan Itachi untuk duduk.

Itachi mengangguk. "Jadi, apa yang akan kau lakukan di sini?"

.

.

.

 **Labirin Waktu**

 **peringatan standar, OC**

.

.

.

.

.

.

 _Lung uwi punika kawaspadakakěn botěn kětawis babar pisan modotipun, suměrěp-suměrěp ing wanci enjingipun mindhak sěkilan. Srengenge, rěmbulan saha lintang-lintang měnawi dipunpanděng botěn kětingal lumampah, suprandene enjing wetan sontěn sampun wontěn ing langit kilěn._

 _Dhuh manusa, ing sabarang lampah dipunsaranta akanthi niyat ingkan botěn pědhot-pědhot. Limrahing lare utawi tiyang sinau punapa-punapa nědha tumuntěn sagěd, botěn tahan kawruhipun dipun-indhaki saking sakědhik, ing satěmah kathah ingkang wigar, ing těmbe saweg kaduwung netah dhiri pribadi, dene suměrěp kanca-kancanipun ingkang sabar tawěkal ing sinaunipun sami kalěksanan dados tiyang.*_

.

.

.

.

.

Ringan kedua kaki itu melangkah seolah tanpa beban. Pagi-pagi sekali saat Desa Daun Tersembunyi belum memulai aktivitasnya, Itachi kecil telah memulai perjalanannya. Tak ada beban yang memberatkan pikirannya ataupun mengganjal hatinya. Seakan semua adalah rutinitas biasa. Sebuah kewajiban atas titah yang belum sempurna.

Desa kecil itu dikelilingi oleh hutan. Hutan bagian barat itulah Itachi menuju. Hutan larangan namanya. Jaraknya tak jauh dari komplek Uchiha hanya sekitar limabelas menit berjalan kaki. Di dalam sana berdiri sebuah joglo tua kecil yang renta.

Sedari awal tiba Itachi menyadari tempat itu agak aneh. Ada banyak buku di sana yang terlalu tua untuk disimpan. Tak ada buku bercetak yang dijilid lem. Hanya ada tulisan tangan dan buku yang berkuras-kuras. Sedang penjaganya mengenakan surjan dan kain bermotif.

"Ini namanya skriptoria." Itachi mengangkat sebelah alisnya mendengar Pak Tua yang awal bertemu sangat tidak bersahabat dengannya. Ia berdiri memandang Itachi dari balik matanya yang dalam. "Di sini dulu merupakan tempat penulisan naskah selain untuk tempat penyimpanannya juga."

"Dulu?"

"Ya, karena sekarang sudah tidak ada lagi yang melakukannya."

Itachi menerima setumpukan buku yang hendak ditatanya dalam rak. Tubuhnya terlihat tenggelam dalam buku-buku yang dibawanya. Sedikit kesulitan ia meletakkannya sehingga beberapa dihentakkannya dengan keras menabrak punggung rak.

"Jangan kau perlakukan naskah dengan kasar, _Ngger_. Kau bisa menyakitinya."

"Oh, maaf."

Pak tua mengambil alih buku-buku yang dipegang Itachi. Dengan hati-hati ia meletakkannya di rak bersama dengan kertas pelindungnya yang bebas asam. Itachi memperhatikan bagaimana Pak tua memperlakukan mereka dengan seksama.

"Sepertinya kau mulai bosan ya, _ngger_." Pak Tua muncul dari balik deretan rak dengan membawa sebuah buku yang bersampul kulit. Di bagian depannya terdapat lukisan bunga yang ditatah dengan indah. Buku itu tak terlalu tebal maupun tipis. Itachi mengernyit ketika buku itu diletakkan di hadapannya.

"Ini tugasmu sebenarnya. Melanjutkan tradisi nenek moyang kita. Tapi aku sangsi kau bisa duduk barang sejam saja." Kekeh Pak Tua terdengar.

"Maksud Pak Tua?" kernyit Itachi bertambah-tambah.

"Kau akan melakukan _mutrani_ –menyalin naskah dengan tulisan tangan. Bisa kan?"

"Semua ini?" Pak Tua menggeleng. "Hanya bab pertama. Waktunya sebulan, _ngger_ dan kau boleh membawanya pulang."

Itachi juga berpikir hal itu sangat mudah. Hanya seratus lembar dalam sebulan. Tulisannya agak susah dibaca karena tulisan tangan yang sudah tua. Di beberapa bagian, otaknya harus sedikit bekerja keras karena tintanya rontok atau menyebar pudar.

Pekerjaan itu begitu tenang. Itachi dengan senang hati datang lagi. Dikelilingi oleh buku-buku yang membisu. Kadang-kadang terdengar suara hewan yang liar atau kicauan burung yang bersenandung pendek. Ia hampir-hampir melupakan kegiatan di luar sana. Latihan yang kadang membuatnya babak belur atau desingan kunai rasanya bagai mimpi.

Baru dua hari. Itachi telah menghabiskan waktunya dengan tidur di perpustakaan kecil itu. Pekerjaan yang diberikan kepadanya ternyata tak mampu menjaga matanya untuk tetap terbuka selama lebih dari dua jam saja.

Setiap hari selama seminggu Itachi akhirnya menyerah. Matanya terlalu berat untuk diajak berkompromi. Dan setiap aroma yang menguar pekat dari buku-buku tua itu seolah meninabobokannya dalam diam.

 _Apa yang kulakukan?_ Sebuah suara berbisik.

Sayup-sayup ketenangan dalam perpustakaan itu terusik. Suara musik mengalun. Dentingannya terkesan mistis. Pun suara yang menjadi vokal utamanya. Lamat-lamat merasuk, menusuk-nusuk, "Dhuh _ngger_ , di setiap langkah kerjakanlah dengan niat yang tiada putus-putus. Jika umumnya orang belajar apa-apa ingin segera bisa, tidak tahan jika harus menuai sedikit-sedikit maka, diakhir kau akan menyesali dirimu. Jangan tergesa karena itu awal muculnya napsu."

Itachi sedang menggores penanya. Gambaran sebuah tanah lapang yang tenang. Di sisi-sisinya rumah-rumah berdiri. Shinobi bertudung. Berdiri berjajar sambil menghunus kunai-kunai. Itachi tertegun. _Jutsu_ - _jutsu_ bertrubukan. Tanah tiba-tiba merekah. Tubuh Itachi menggeliat. Irama musik mengeras. Lalu menghentak.

 _Itachi, kau lupa sekarang ada perang?_

" _Kapinteran dadi nguwasani/dunga dadi ancaman/nglumpruk dadi kanepson/kekuwatan dadi serangan ..._ –kepandaian jadi kekuasaan, doa dadi ancaman, ketidakberdayaan jadi angkara, kekuatan jadi serangan _"_

Ia terengah. Tangannya gemetar. Itachi mengusap peluhnya yang berleleran. Ia heran, ia tidak sedang latihan. Sedang tangannya masih menggores. Pena pada kata: perdamaian dengan gambar latar belakang raksasa yang sedang membuka mulutnya.

" _Jeriting tyas/dhuh sang merbu ting rat/thukna para gerot giji/ linambaran myatu miling matsninamat –_ Hatiku menjerit, wahai Gusti. Pertemukan kami dua raga dan jiwa dalam cinta, pemahaman, dan rasa hormat yang setara _**"_

Suara melengking memilukan. Orang-orang bertumbangan seperti pohon-pohon yang diterbangkan. Darah telah memekat menghitam di atas tanah. Sementara alat pemukul musik masih berjalan memintal orkestra yang menyayat. Seperti _backsound_.Lirih. Mengiris-iris udara perlahan. Diam-diam memudar.

Pintu ber _keriet-keriet_. Itachi terbangun merasai semilir angin yang sedikit bertambah keras. Dadanya sedikit terasa sesak tanpa ia tahu mengapa. Dari ujung-ujung matanya mengalir sebaris air. Pelipisnya berkeringat. Cepat-cepat Itachi mengusapnya supaya tidak membasahi _dluwang_ yang dijadikannya alas tidur.

 _Kemana Pak Tua?_ Pandangan Itachi berkeliling menemukan suasana perpustakaan yang lengang. Tak ada tanda-tanda manusia selain dirinya. Itachi menatap semburat matahari yang berubah kemerahan. Sebuah pertanyaan dari sisa tidurnya masih terngiang-ngiang. Ada yang hilang. _Apa_ _yang aku lakukan di sini?_

Beberapa saat menunggu. Itachi memutuskan untuk membereskan hasil pekerjaannya. Tersisa lembaran-lembaran _dluwang_ yang masih basah tintanya. Ia menimbang-nimbang lalu memutuskan untuk menyimpannya. Biarlah esok ia membawanya. Sebuah pekerjaan yang hampir rampung. Karya pertamanya di medan perang. Karya yang darahnya menetes-netes hitam.

.

.

.

Tangan mungil itu menyalin sekata demi sekata

Sebaris demi sebaris

Sekalimat, separagraf, hingga sebuah pupuh tersalin

Lewat tinta yang hitam itu

Ada api yang menyala merah,

Bara yang membakar rumah,

Denting timah panas memekak

Aroma kematian menjelma menjadi nyata

Tangan kecil itu tak tahu menahu

Tulisnya: angkara murka

dan prahara

.

.

.

"Itachi dari mana saja kau? Berkemaslah. Besok kita akan berangkat perang."

"Ba-bagaimana dengan perpustakaannya ayah?" Itachi memegangi kepalanya.

Hukuman Itachi kurang sehari. "Perpustakaan di hutan terlarang."

"Untuk apa kau ke sana?" Fugaku mengernyit

"Perpustakaan itu sudah terbakar. Sebulan lalu terlempar oleh balista musuh." Fugaku menjelaskan dengan muram.

Anak laki-laki itu terbelalak. Pening yang tiba-tiba menyerang menghentaknya kembali pada kilasan-kilasan peristiwa yang lalu. Seolah-olah yang nyata mungkin bisa saja maya. Pak Tua, lembaran-lembaran _dluwang_ , buku-buku tua... Saat Itachi menatap langit, ia tiba-tiba bergidik. Meski tak ada kobaran api namun kilatannya kemudian memantul di kedua obsidian Itachi. Mata yang kelak bersimbah darah orang-orang tak berdosa. "Aku yang akan memadamkannya, ayah."

Oh angkara murka itu menyebar

Menyelip di buih buih kutukan

Meracuni jiwa manusia

Kabut ada di mata

Di mulut

Di hati

Kedamaian yang ditulisnya hanya persepsi

Mimpi yang tercipta

Oleh angan-angan yang tersiksa

Oleh hampa

Yang terbakar menjadi nyata

 **Tamat.**

*diambil dari " _Piwulanging Jagad_ "

**diambil dari lirik salah satu scene "Opera Jawa"

 **A/N:** Maafkan otak saya yang lagi korslet. Saya tahu ini _flat and mixed_. Dan entah kenapa endingnya pun bisa jadi kayak gini? :T

Didedikasikan untuk perpustakaan 'kesayangan' saya – _miss you these days so much_.

Dan buatmu, terimakasih sudah membaca :D


End file.
